The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of databases in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a context-based search for data related to entities described in a graph database.
A database is a collection of data. Examples of database types include relational databases, graph databases, network databases, and object-oriented databases. Each type of database presents data in a non-dynamic manner, in which the data is statically stored.